Protect
by Soarski
Summary: They knew all too well that Eren was just as protective of Mikasa as she was protective of Eren. Chapter 4 warning: There is gore to fit in for the Halloween season. More Eremika to come in the next chapters. I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.
1. An Elbow to the Face

"Ackerman! How do you expect to protect this brat if the mere mention of his name causes you to be distracted!" Levi was scolding Mikasa for failing today's round of training.

No reply came from Mikasa. She just lowered her head and walked towards the door to get her injuries treated. Levi questioning her ability to protect Eren had wounded her pride. What's worse is that she agreed with him. _I won't be able to protect Eren. I've pretty much failed. _An aura of sadness was emanating from her. The aura wasn't what got Eren's attention, the fact that her lips were bleeding had him burning on the inside.

"Jaeger you're next!" Levi ordered.

"Y-yes sir!" Eren stepped forward.

_Fuck! _Jean and Armin thought. They knew all too well that Eren was just as protective of Mikasa as she was protective of Eren. Eren just made every effort to keep this a secret since he knew how it hurt to let Mikasa, the one he should be protecting, protect him. He usually let her do things he was confident she could handle. He never wanted to hurt her, emotionally or physically, unless it was for her own good.

Eren first took his usual stance. Then he began wildly jabbing and performing his usual attacks.

_Predictable. _Levi thought. _When will this brat ever-_

The sound of Mikasa slamming the door behind her registered into both their ears.

Eren's fighting technique and strength changed. He cancelled his wild left hook. Immediately, his right hand moved towards Levi in a chop, using gravity to his advantage.

_That's nothing. _Levi was unimpressed._ I'll just block with my left then counterattack with my right._

It was a good plan... until Eren's chop made contact with a force he had not anticipated. Levi was nearly knocked off balance.

_What the fuck!? _He swore to himself. There was no time. Levi raised his defense. He was a professional, he had a defensive posture prepared just in case he had no time to think in a fight. He noticed Eren moving towards him, fast.

_Is he coming in for a left hook, right jab or a tackle? _Levi came to the realization that this was a different Eren. _He's coming for a Left Hook! _He decided in a fraction of a second. _I'll kick your feet from under you when I'm done blocking your Left Hook, brat!_

Eren proceeded with the left hook. Eren's left hook pushed Levi's right arm out of the way. Levi wasn't in a position to get to Eren's feet. He had no defense on his right at all.

Eren pushed forward. Using his legs to help power his next attack.

The last thing Levi saw was Eren's left elbow heading towards his face while he was defenseless. He found himself on the dirt moments later, unable to grasp the reality of what just happened.

Eren helped him up. "Heichou, please hold back when you're practicing with Mikasa." Levi looked at Eren. "I know you hate losing but there's no need to hurt her too much."

Eren's eyes gave off a different kind of aura, an aura like Levi's.

"O-okay."

That day the wolf received a grim reminder of how far the savage dog was willing to go for his mate.


	2. Pranking Mikasa

Setting: Training days. Sasha and Connie decide to prank Mikasa.

I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin.

* * *

"Come on Connie!" The Mischievous girl spoke. "You know you want to!"

"Sasha!" The boy replied. "This is Mikasa we're talking about! One does not simply prank her!"

"Which is why it's such an accomplishment if we get this right!"

"Well... I can't say that I have never thought of doing it." Connie paused "Fine."

"Thanks Connie!"

* * *

**First Try**

Attempt number one: Tell her Eren wants to train with her in the forest then dump water over her.

Connie and Sasha both had their set-up prepared. They had a very-very-well camouflaged bucket on a branch, over Eren's usual training spot, which was a clearing in the forest. Mikasa would walk into the training area and they would pull on a rope from their spot. The spot was fifteen meters away and camouflaged so that Mikasa's superhuman senses wouldn't catch them. All that's left was to get Mikasa into Eren's training area.

To their dismay, Eren was always around Mikasa, making it harder for them to get her into their setup. To make things worse, Eren _WANTED _to be around Mikasa. Sasha and Connie decided to go back to the forest to review their plans.

"Of all the days to not push her away, he chose today" Connie spoke.

"Even if he pushes her away Mikasa still goes to Eren's side. After the third time he says 'Don't baby me Mikasa' he usually gets the hint and let's her stay with him." Sasha replied.

"Yeah, but I haven't heard him say it once today. He was even the one following her around earlier."

"How about we just get Eren away from her?"

"Alright I'll distract Eren and you get Mikasa. We'll meet back here."

Sasha and Connie both stood up and proceeded to look for Mikasa and Eren. They found Eren sitting on a bench, outside the bathrooms.

"Hi Eren!" Connie greeted "Wanna go hang out?"

"No thanks." Eren didn't show any emotion. His reply ended their fraction of a conversation.

Connie stared at Eren for a while, not knowing what to do. Mikasa suddenly came out out of the bathroom.

"E-eren?" Mikasa had just finished. "You were waiting for me?"

"Yeah." Eren's face had a smile glued on it. "Let's go Mikasa."

Mikasa's face turned a slight shade of scarlet as Eren accompanied her. Sasha and Connie both went back to Eren's training spot to discuss what had happened.

"I guess Eren ju-"

They were both suddenly drenched in water.

"Dammit Connie I told you to tie the rope properly!"

* * *

**Second Try**

Attempt number two: Fill Mikasa's bread and stew with bitter herbs.

Since all the trainees have to wash their own plates, the food is placed on their plates beforehand so that the trainees only need to look for their names.

"Muahaha this is pure genius!" Connie laughed.

"I know! This is gonna be funny." Sasha added.

"It's almost time. Let's go outside then walk to our table when the bell rings and watch what happens."

"The only thing I love more than food is Food _and _Entertainment."

Sasha and Connie both came into the mess hall with the others. They giggled as they watched Armin, Eren and Mikasa sit on their table. Eren proceeded to stuff his mouth full of food. Sasha and Connie both watched as Mikasa calmly ate her food. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, other than Mikasa playing with her spoon with her mouth before secretly switching it with Eren's.

"I-I don't even" Connie didn't know what to say. Their plan had failed.

"No use crying over spilled milk. Let's just eat." Sasha added.

Connie reached for the bread and took a bite. Sasha grabbed a spoonful of stew and placed it in her mouth. Their faces immediately turned as bitter as the food.

* * *

**Third Try**

Attempt number three: Hide her scarf.

Sasha and Connie were talking in the forest.

"This one has got to work!" Sasha exclaimed.

"How are we gonna get her scarf? She practically we-"

"You two never learn do you?" A voice bellowed from behind them.

Before they could react the sound of 3d manuever gear registered into both their ears. Connie was immediately dragged into the air. Sasha barely escaped the horror's hand.

"Sasha run!"

"Sorry about this Connie" the horror spoke with a familiar voice.

" Wait wha-" Connie's world suddenly went dark. He'd been knocked out.

Sasha ran fast, the monster behind her motivated her to run faster than she would if she saw food. She dodged trees, jumped over boulders and ducked under branches, hoping to escape the horror behind her. She felt happy when she saw the barracks, but something was wrong, terribly wrong. The Barracks was upside down, the horror was holding her by her foot. Her world went dark soon after.

"Wake up you two."

They were in warehouse three, the one farthest from the training ground. Sasha and Connie were both tied down. The reason why their plans kept failing was standing right in front of them, sporting an aura like Mikasa's. Only this time it wasn't Mikasa. It was Eren.

All of Sasha and Connie's attempts at speaking were halted by the gags placed on their mouths.

"You both know how Mikasa is overprotective of me right?"

Sasha and Connie both nodded.

"Well I also feel the same way, but not openly, I don't like showing this part of me." The Eren in front of them wasn't impulsive, this time he was calm but a monster nonetheless. "I also don't like having other people hurt her. I wouldn't have minded if you were aiming for me."

Sasha and Connie were both squirming, the fear in their eyes visible.

"You two deserve a reminder and a punishment. I'll be administering both."

_That day the potato and the egg both received a grim reminder of how deadly the savage dog became if anyone threatened his mate._

* * *

**Epilogue**

Sasha and Connie were both found tied to a tree. They were 'found' by Mikasa and Eren who were training. They never spoke of the horrors they witnessed, were unable to use the 3DMG properly for a week and still cringe every time Eren says "protect".


	3. Experiments

Setting: Recon Corps HQ. Hanji decides to test the presence of fear within abnormal Titans.

I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

* * *

"Alright everyone hold him down!" Hanji bellowed to the Recon Corps members who were dealing with their newly captured Abnormal Titan. "Calm down, Theodore."

"Miss Hanji!" Moblit was always concerned with the way his superior interacted with titans. "Stay away from Theodore's mouth!"

"What are you talking about Moblit? Me and Theodore are-"

_**Snap**_

"Miss Hanji!" Moblit was close to turning white from all the fear.

"Woah that was close!" Hanji laughed. "Theodore you should-"

Hanji was interrupted by Moblit who had both his swords drawn.

"Moblit!"

"I am sick and tired of these-"

**_Whimper_**

"T-the titan is expressing fear." Hanji declared. "IT'S AFRAID!"

Moblit was a mix of emotions. He was hoping to kill Theodore but now he found himself surprised. He even felt flattered since the titan's fear was a result of his behavior. Hanji on the other hand was purely elated at the thought of a supposedly emotionless titan expressing fear.

**_Snap _**

The titan tried to unleash it's teeth on Moblit, who was perilously close. The Whimpers had disappeared.

"Moblit try and see if you can get the same reaction for a second time."

After dozens of attempts to instill fear into the Titan, all of which were fruitless, Hanji decided on something else. She would have to get someone else to instill fear into the Titan.

* * *

"Please Levi. Please Please Please!" Hanji was begging Levi to instill fear into Theodore. "It'll only be a minute."

"No." Levi replied with a bored expression. "I have to accompany Erwin to Sina tomorrow. Get someone else"

"Okay Fine" Hanji had finally submitted. "Maybe I should get Mikasa."

"I have a feeling you shouldn't" Levi gave her a quick glance.

"Why not?" Hanji sounded sarcastic but she was genuinely waiting for Levi's answer. "Mikasa hates you, not me."

"It's not Mikasa I'm worried about" Levi allowed a moment of silence to pass before continuing his statement. "It's the Brat."

"What?" Hanji replied playfully. "Eren and me are best buds!"

"Remember his background as a Trainee?" Levi grabbed a folder from his desk. "Eren Jaeger. Arguably one of the Most skilled Males in the entire 104th. His determination to improve has had a dramatic effect on his skills. During a brawl, his batchmate, Reiner Braun stated that he was one of the best in terms of Hand-to-Hand combat. Eren Jaeger's first combat experience with a Titan was with none other than the Colossal Titan in one-on-one combat. Here, his anger towards the titan was a trigger. He also-"

"Blah blah blah" Hanji rudely interrupted. "I know about the emotions between the two and Eren's per-"

"You might trigger something." Levi interrupted her this time. "People have different sides to them. Dice, if you will. Something like this might trigger something inside the brat."

"ZZZZzzzz..." Hanji was fake-snoring. "Is that all? Do you always have to be the negativist?"

"Fine do what you want." Levi knew there was no dissuading Hanji on something like this.

"Thanks!" Hanji was out the door in a few minutes.

* * *

Unlike Levi, Mikasa agreed to Hanji's demands fairly quickly. All she would do was shake up Theodore a little. They started the experiment the next day. Eren was there with his usual behavior but Hanji noticed that something felt slightly odd about him.

"Alright Mikasa give it your best Shot!" Hanji cheered.

"Yes Ma'am." Mikasa replied emotionlessly. A second later, her blades were out and her death glare was affixed on Theodore.

The titan began whimpering almost immediately. After a while the Titan began thrashing around. Disaster struck moments later. The thrashing had caused a loose hook to whip out of the ground. Mikasa tried to dodge but suffered a cut to her forearm.

"Mikasa!" Eren screamed as he rushed to her aid.

"Ackerman!" Hanji sounded half-concerned and half-curios . "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." Mikasa acted as if it didnt hurt. "My fault for not being on my guard."

"It's okay Mikasa" Eren added comfortingly. "Let's get you to the infirmary."

"Can't be helped let's try again tomorrow." Hanji spoke reassuringly.

Despite this Eren gave her a look. It lasted for a second but Hanji was sure to notice. The look was something she'd seen him do multiple times but did not create the same effect until today. It was as if he gave her a threat.

* * *

That night, Hanji found herself observing Theodore who was unusually active. She felt Levi's presence across the experimentation area.

"Back already eh Levi?" Hanji said without looking behind her. "Something bad must've happened since you've brought back an unusually dangerous killing aura."

"Hrr... Ehhh..." Theodore began whimpering out of fear.

"Levi keep your killing aura on." Hanji had her eyes locked on Theodore, she hadn't looked behind her, once. "It seems to be working."

"Hrrr... Rah... ree.." Theodore showed absolute terror since he was the only one who had a clear view of the horror behind the excited Hanji. The Titan could no longer take it anymore it needed to scream. "Aaa-"

"Quiet." A voice ordered from behind Hanji. The titan clamped it's mouth shut almost immediately.

"W-whos there!?" Hanji turned around to see a hooded figure who was sporting a terrible I'm-gonna-kill-you aura. "Levi? Mikasa? No.."

"I'm surprised you did'nt recognize me miss Hanji." Eren slowly removed the hood. "I thought I was one of your favorites."

"Eren?" Hanji was beyond surprised to see him with an Aura like that. "Y-you?"

"I'm here to 'persuade' you to stop putting Mikasa at risk like this." Eren was staring into her soul.

"P-Persuade?" Hanji could'nt hide the fear in her voice. "E-eren. You shouldn't be doing something like-"

"Don't worry." Eren said, causing more fear instead of comforting the trembling woman. "I don't plan to hurt you. I'm just gonna help you deal with your little experiment. Please be discreet, though. I prefer not to show this side of me."

_You're not Eren_. Hanji's words only echoed in her thoughts as she watched Eren walk towards Theodore.

"Good evening Theodore." Eren spoke. The titan was whimpering, pleading even. Eren continued to speak. "I'll devour you."

_**Aaaaaah!**_Theodore and Hanji screamed in unison.

Jean, Sasha, Connie and Armin, who were stationed outside, rushed into the experimentation tent the moment their ears registered the screams.

"Great Wall Sina!" Jean exclaimed. "It can't be... Armin is that Eren?"

"Y-yeah." Armin was unnerved at the sight. "T-this must be something Mikasa-related."

Sasha and Connie were speechless. What happened to them in training camp was replaying itself in front of them.

"Excuse me." Eren looked at them, threateningly. "Please keep everyone else out. I wouldn't want anyone to see this."

Moments later there were already fifteen soldiers outside the tent, clamoring to get in.

"EREN! HAVE PITY ON THEODORE!" Hanji suddenly screamed from inside the tent.

**_Don't worry._** Eren was trying to be reassuring, but instead ended up sounding like a madman. **_I guarantee we'll get good results from this experiment._**

Moblit pleaded to be allowed in. Reluctantly, Armin obliged.

"S-so you guys have seen this before?" Jean asked Sasha and Connie.

_**What's wrong Theodore?** _Eren's sickening voice suddenly bellowed from inside the tent. **_You're just helping me gather some information. Right Miss Hanji!?_**

"Saw it!?" Connie spat.

"WE EXPERIENCED IT." Sasha added.

"Jean..." Connie's face was one of pain. "Something like t-that changes a man."

"J-just be happy that Eren knows you would never hurt Mikasa." Sasha's face was in more pain than Connie's.

Suddenly Mikasa appeared she was pushing her way through the small crowd. The four guarding the entrance to the tent knew that it would be almost impossible to keep her at bay.

"Guys. What's wrong." Mikasa questioned.

"Nothing Mikasa." Armin answered "It's ju-"

**_NO! NO! NO!_ **Hanji and Moblit screamed in unison, from inside the tent.

"You expect me to believe that's nothing?" Mikasa looked as if she was gonna run them over and barge into the tent anytime soon. "Where's Eren?"

"Mikasa ple-"

"Ackerman in the interest of the people conducting this experiment, please return to your quarters." Moblit unexpectedly popped out of the tent, mortified. "The same goes for all of you, with the exception of these four."

"Yes sir." Everyone, including Mikasa replied. Mere moments later, there were only five people outside the tent.

**_C'mon buddy we're not done having fun yet!_**Eren's sickening voice got a shiver from everyone.

"Your friend" Moblit was tramautized. "Does'nt need to be a Titan to be called a monster."

* * *

**The Next Day**

"I'm very surprised about your discovery Hanji." Erwin spoke to a clearly exhausted Hanji. "Who'd have known that one can kill Titans through exposing them to different emotions."

"Y-yeah." Hanji spoke as if she had been whacked on the head. "T-the body temperature and regeneration of some Titans is directly affected by certain feelings. If their body temperature is too low... death follows."

"Yes. You said this was demonstrated when the Female Titan was captured by Eren." Erwin replied.

"Y-yeah" The mere mention of Titan and the boy's name in one sentence caused Hanji to flinch.

"However, there are some details you have indicated to be non-disclosable in the report." Erwin noticed something different in Hanji's behavior. "Would you care-"

"No!" Hanji replied in a mixture of declaring and pleading. "I am very sorry but please trust me."

"Okay" Erwin decided that it was best to let this one go.

**Aftermath****:** Hanji did her best to ensure that Mikasa only played secondary roles in the following experiments. Hanji kept giving Eren awkward glances that were always met with his usual smile. The glances even led Mikasa to think that something was going on between the two until Eren reassured her that nothing was going on.

Sasha and Connie both have trouble sleeping at night and had to be given stress debriefing by Hanji, who got Armin to debrief her as well.

Jean continued to ask Armin about what happened for a month. Jean even stopped trying to do anything remotely flirty with Mikasa for a week. He too kept giving Eren an awkward glare.

Armin had trouble sleeping with Eren in the same room for a month. He did his best to avoid giving Eren awkward glares.

They all kept quiet about the incident. Now, they all prefer to look at Eren's forehead instead of looking him straight in the eye when he's in a foul mood. They all cringe everytime Eren puts on his combat equipment.

Eren acted as if nothing happened and was enthusiastically participating in Hanji's experiments in a matter of days.


	4. The Three Pigs

Setting: Survey Corps HQ

XXXXX

Three men were standing in front of Levi. They wore cloaks visibly cleaner than those of the Survey Corps and the clothing beneath were much cleaner. These men were members of the Military Police, the dogs of the Royalty.

Feeling disgust towards the pigs in front of him, Levi gave them his worst scowl. The fact that the men had neither cleaned their boots before coming in nor take off their robes out of courtesy did nothing to decrease his agitation. Unfortunately, he couldn't kick them out.

"It seems your paperwork is in order."

"Indeed it is Corporal." The tall man, seemingly the leader of the party of three spoke. "Well if there isn't anything else we'll be getting to our business now."

Levi merely shrugged. These men were gonna be a pain in his backside for a whole three days. Officially, this was an evaluation, but to Levi this was an instance of three pigs staying in the HQ for free and taking up valuable resources. He silently hoped that they would wander around too much and end up going missing. Two parties had disappeared in a year, nobody is gonna miss a third.

When people go missing in the Military Police the superiors usually don't report it. On the contrary, they would report that their subordinates have perfect attendance so that they can keep the salary that would normally go to the missing personnel. Corruption at it's finest.

XXXXX

Eren and Armin were peeling potatoes in the messhall when they first caught sight of their unwanted visitors. They could see them from the window. The three pigs were joyriding on some horses.

"Looks like we've got some visitors." Armin struck up a conversation.

"Nothing but pests." Eren replied.

Eren caught sight of Mikasa as she was unloading some crates near the stable.

The men suddenly stopped joyriding.

One of them called the others.

They started whispering.

He pointed at Mikasa.

They all laughed.

The short one started galloping towards Mikasa.

The horse got closer and closer.

And _ALMOST _hit her.

"Watch where your going bitch!" He even had the audacity to scream such a thing.

When he had calmed down Eren saw the malicious gaze one of them had upon Mikasa.

Potato fragments flew everywhere.

XXXXX

That night one of the three men decided to go for a stroll.

"Good evening sir!" A young boy greeted him.

"Do you know where I can get something to drink?" The man didn't bother greeting back.

"Perhaps the kitchen sir."

"I think you know what I mean."

"Follow me sir."

"Hmph. Watch your tone boy."

Moments later they were in a hallway in the far side of HQ.

"So is there a lot of booze?"

"Yes sir." The young boy replied.

"Like. How much?"

"Enough for you to drown." Eren replied, smirking.

The man's world turned dark at that very moment.

"Wakey-wakey." Eren woke the man up moments later.

"What the fuck is going on!" The man frantically asked.

Paper and hay had been shoved into both his nostrils.

"I promised you I'd give you enough booze to drown you right?" Eren showed him a large bottle of alcohol.

Not giving the man time to speak, he shoved the bottle's neck down his throat. He fulfilled his promise.

XXXXX

One of the men decided to look for their friend who had been gone for more than two hours.

"I'm gonna go look for him."

"Good luck" The other man said between coughs.

"Tonight's coughing spell seems pretty bad." The other pointed out. "That better not be contagious."

"So long as you stay away from my body fluids. Dunno how much longer I'm gonna last."

"Duly noted." The man replied as he walked out, ignoring the last part of the other's sentence.

A while later, he was lost in the dark.

"Are you lost sir?" Eren greeted him from across the hallway.

"No but my friend is." The man replied. "Have you seen him anywhere?"

"I think I saw him heading to the messhall." Eren replied innocently. "He was looking for something to drink."

"Take me there." The man ordered.

"Yes sir." Eren replied. "Follow me."

"Watch your tone brat."

Moments later, they were in the kitchen.

"Well? Where is he?" The Man spat at Eren.

"Don't worry sir." Eren smiled as he playfully held a knife. "You'll be joining him soon enough."

XXXXX

Two knocks made their way to the last man's ears.

"Who's there?" He said as between coughs.

"Sorry for disturbing you sir." A boy's voice came from beyond the door. "Your friends wanted me to bring you some water, bread and something to relieve your pain."

"Come in then." The man replied.

"Thank you sir." Eren said as he walked through the door.

"Place it on the table."

"Yes sir." Eren placed the tray he was holding on the bedside table.

On the tray was a loaf of bread, a mug of water and a very large knife.

"That's a rather big knife for cutting bread isn't it?"

"It is'nt for the bread sir." Eren grinned as the man lay speechless.

"T-then-"

"It's for ending your pain sir."

Moments later, his body was about to be buried along with his friends'. That is, until Eren got an idea for the sick man's body.

XXXXX

Early next day, a carriage with a girl on it made it's way to a branch office of the Military Police.

"State your business miss." The sleepy guard inquired.

The woman held up a board with the words "Delivery sir. From wall Sina."

"Are you mute?" The guard asked.

The woman hurriedly erased her previous writing then raised up her board when she had written a new message. "Yes. Sorry."

"I see." The guard replied. "Well then, let me see your delivery."

The guard made his way to the back of the carriage and opened a crate.

"Woah." The guard was surprised. "Meat! And it's been skillfully cut too! Not a single bone!"

"Please hurry. I need to get to somewhere important in thirty minutes." The girl showed him another message.

"Just leave it with me miss! I'll worry about the paperwork." The guard was happy. By getting the delivery girl to go without anyone else seeing, he could keep an extra portion of the meat to share with his buddies.

The girl nodded and went on her way.

XXXXX

Back at HQ, Eren got rid of the wig, the dress and the rest of his disguise. He smirked as he walked out into the main hallway.

"Good Morning Eren." Mikasa greeted him. "You look happy today."

"Just finished cleaning up." Eren replied.

"I see." Mikasa replied.

"Hey Mikasa."

"Yes?"

"We've got the day off." Eren started. "Wanna go out on a date?"

"S-Sure!"

XXXEndNotesXXX

**BLOODY HELL! ... literally.**

I wanted to do something creepy like drive Eren into an insane massacre-y state for **Halloween** so I decided to have some Military Police guys give off rapey vibes towards Mikasa and try to run her over. Nice job Taromaru for getting that.

One more thing, has watching and reading too much SNK turned me into a psychopath?


End file.
